Kirschwasser
Kirschwasser is the nickname for the 99-Series Observational Realian experimental test model. Since the end of the Miltian Conflict, the 99-Series were retired in favor of the newer 100-Series Observational Realian models and may be considered inferior and obsolete. Their existence lost all meaning the moment the 100-Series Prototype, MOMO Mizrahi, was complete. Kirschwassers have the appearance of preteen girls with dark skin, white hair, and amber eyes. They also seem to have the ability to shapeshift, or at least create the illusion of changing their appearances. A large number of them were seen following U.R.T.V. #667 Albedo Piazzolla around during his younger days and later in life. In Xenosaga I & II, Albedo found the Kirschwassers on Old Miltia when he was left behind after U-DO went out of control and infected him. In Episode I he ultimately murdered a large majority of them once he became aware of MOMO's existence. The Kirschwassers who followed Albedo loved something they saw in him and stuck by him even when he descended into madness. Many of the Kirschwassers are jealous of MOMO on some level because their father, Joachim Mizrahi, loved her more than all his other creations. On some level this was true, as MOMO was a Realian reconstruction of his lost beloved daughter Sakura Mizrahi. However, they seem to hold no ill-will toward MOMO as a result of this. At the end of Episode II, several Kirschwassers resembling angels supposedly descend from the afterlife and carry Albedo away after he is killed by Jr.. This may have been just another part of the massive illusionary state that Albedo created within the space-time anomaly with the help of U-DO. Kirsch In Xenosaga: The Animation, a slightly re-imagined retelling of the events of Episode I, a single Kirschwasser appeared as a fairly major recurring character. She used to be Albedo's personal assistant Realian who escaped his custody and disguised herself as a new model 100-Series unit and snuck about the Galaxy Federation cruiser Woglinde. There she has a run-in with Shion Uzuki who strikes up a friendship with her; unfortunately she was recaptured by Albedo during the Gnosis attack on the vessel and was returned to her role as his servant which she accepted, likely as a form of Stockholm syndrome. The story of this Kirschwasser was all about finding her own identity and her "heart" and trying to be good in spite of being surrounded and influenced by some rather evil people. The Kirschwasser ultimately sacrificed herself and was incinerated on Proto Merkabah in the final episode and saves Second Miltia from being destroyed by it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPfVo2Qgd84&feature=player_detailpage#t=800 In the game this role is filled by KOS-MOS, though she survives while the Kirschwasser perishes. Trivia * In Xenosaga Episode I: Reloaded, MOMO can unlock a Kirschwasser outfit. Gallery Kirschhh.png|Kirschwasser. AK.png|Albedo with a Kirschwasser on E.S. Simeon. Kirschs.png|Dead Kirschwassers on the floor. Screenshot_from_2013-08-23_15-09-41.png|Albedo enjoys breaking a dead Kirschwasser's arm. Kirschy.png|A dead Kirschwasser on the floor. KirschMOMO.png|A Kirschwasser and MOMO. AlK.png|Albedo tells a Kirschwasser that she can never live as herself in the universe. Kir1.png|"Water?" Kir2.png|Albedo throws the Kirschwasser on the floor. AlK1.png|Albedo shoves Kirschwasser to the floor. Alk2.png|Albedo questioning Kirschwasser. Kirsch.png|The Kirshwasser in the anime. Kirschwasser.jpg|MOMO's Kirschwasser outfit. AlbedoK.png|Albedo and his Kirschwassers. AlbedoKirsch.png|Albedo and a Kirschwasser. Category:Realians Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Female characters